Birdongs
by LadyNightingale023
Summary: A former friend of Zuko's shows up 2yrs after the wars end. She brings him great joy, and also great pain. Past secrets will be reviled, and will Zuko finally receive the answer he has searched for for all those years?
1. Coming home

***I do not own anything! This is strictly for fun! And I am hoping that this revamp flows a little better. Reviews, questions, concerns and ideas are all appreciated. ENJOY!***

Zuko walked down the dark halls of the asylum. His red robes swished at the pace he walked. The doctor seemed to be talking nonsense.

"Her mind has completely broken..."

"Her consciousness has shifted, she's no longer seeks out violence..."

All of which meant nothing to the young Fire Lord. For he knew one thing that was always true.

'_Azula always lies_.' He came to the solid steel door that housed his sister. Zuko took a breath. "Open it."

"But my lord..." the doctor protested.

"I've no interest in your assumptions doctor." he exhaled a small flame. "I know her. I will know if she..." '_is gone..._' he thought to himself. The orderlies each grasped the levers and began to turn. The door creaked open and Zuko saw something he did not expect. Though he had no idea what he would find, Zuko did no think he'd find Azula sitting calmly at a table. Her white linen clothes looked clean and almost pristine. She was brushing her chocolate tresses with a comb. The air in the cell wasn't at all sickly, like Zuko had been used to while in her presence. She turned. Zuko gasped.

Her eyes were no longer that molten gold, filled with scheming and lies. They were a shade of sweet honey, filled with innocence and wonder. Azulas' face filled with recognition. She stood abruptly. "Zuko!" she rushed him, his guards hit a defensive stance. She stopped in fear. Zuko held his arm out to calm his guards. The look on her face was a mix of confusion and sadness. "It's because of what I did isn't it?" she was close to tears.

"Leave us," Zuko ordered. His steel eyes left no room for arguments. The heavy door closed, but Zuko could still sense his men behind it. Azula kept a respectful distance, her small hands twiddling with the ends of her hair. Her hair! When the old Azula kept it order;y and precise. She now had it out and loose.

"Your hair..." Zuko said, he held out his hand. A silent invitation for her to some closer to him. She smiled sadly and accepted. She took three steps closer to him, still fiddling with her hair.

"I... let loose now..." she murmured shyly. Zuko took a strand from her hands, allowing his callused finger tips to feel the softness.

"It suites you," he agreed. Her smile nearly melted his cold demeanor. This wasn't the Azula he'd always known. She jumped slightly, Zuko had to force himself not to react.

"Where are my manners. Please Zuko, wont you sit?" she extended her arm towards the table she'd vacated. Zuko nodded, taking his seat slowly still watching her. "can I offer you a drink? I'm afraid all I have is water..."

"Water will be fine," he replied. This puzzle bothering him. It couldn't be a trick. Not even Azula was this good. But this girl was a complete opposite of the sister he'd always known. She placed the metal cup in front of him. Her face went from pleasantly flustered to crestfallen.

"I know what your thinking," Azula said as she sat across from him slowly. "You wondering if I'm still that monster. But Zuko I swear I'm not! I..."

"What do you remember?" Zuko asked, his water untouched.

"Not much," Azula admitted, suddenly finding her lap and clasped hands very interesting. "Bits and pieces really. Its the rage that is easiest to remember. I was so angry, at everything. I..." she gasped, her hands flying up to her face. "Zuko..." she whispered. Tears sprang from her eyes. "I shot our Uncle!" Zuko felt an odd need to comfort his sister, wondering if this was what Sokka felt like with Katara.

"He survived," Zuko replied. Relief oozed from Azula, but the tears still fell.

"I'm so...(sob) so glad. I hope to (inhale) apologize to him one day," Azula cried. Zuko was about to speak again but Azula continued. "I know you think this some kind of trick, but please believe me Zuko. I was there for everything! Everything I did, I was there for. I can't explain it. It's like there was her, and then there was me. She had control, and I was forced to watch all the things she did..." she was almost hyperventilating.

Zuko stood slightly and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Peace Azula. I understand what you are saying. We just want to make sure this, this metempsychosis is permanent."

"To make sure I don't turn back into a monster," she replied sadly. Zuko closed his eyes, letting out a breath.

"In insensitive terms, yes Azula. So we know you don't revert back to your old ways."

"The other me will have to kill me Zuko. She'll never get control again," Azula vowed, her honey eyes burning with determination. Zuko retook his seat with a nod, a tiny part of himself hoping she was right.

The sun was setting against the hillside of the plantation hidden deep within the earth kingdom. A young woman about twenty walked through the terracotta halls. Her long dark mocha colored hair was loose and blowing in the wind. Her caramel skin contrasted against the dark blue dress she wore. She smiled, in her hands was a letter marked with Lord Iroh's special seal. How many men would have a steaming tea cup? The young woman found the door she as looking for, and rapped on it softly.

"Enter," called a honeyed voice from inside. She entered. An older woman sat behind a large mahogany desk. The sound of cricket-flies could be heard from the window as the young woman crossed the room to hand over the letter. The older woman read over the letter very carefully. When she finished she set it down. "Wren my dear. How do you feel about returning home?" The girl named Wren smiled slightly.

"If it pleases you, Lady Ursa."

Katara sat across the table from Zuko, the doctors medical reports all over it. She was combing over them at her friends request. It was simply amazing. Azula's mind had fractured into two parts, a Sub and Dom. The submissive personality was now in control. But for how long? From a medical standpoint it was all quite fascinating. Zuko sat for as long as he could before asking.

"Well?" Katara jumped slightly, forgetting she was supposed to be explaining this to him.

"It's just as it says Zuko. I've ran as many tests, even used my bending. As far as I can tell this is permanent." Zuko lowered his head.

"I was afraid you'd say that."

"What do you mean?" Katara asked.

"I, I might have to put my sister on trial."

"What?! Why?!"

"Katara, this is Azula we are talking about. She's hurt countless people both in the earth kingdom and here in the fire nation. I can't just ignore that." Katara reached for Zuko's hand.

"That wasn't her though. At least not who she is now."

"To our people it wont matter. She is as much a war criminal as my father. She must held accountable for her crimes..."

"How about seventeen years of being forced to do things against your will, and being powerless to stop it. You have to keep in mind Zuko, there are two different Azula's in there. The one we know, and the one that is in control now. I think your people will accept that answer," Katara soothed. She smiled a little. "And if they don't believe you, I think they'll believe me. The worlds greatest healer I think they call me?" Zuko returned the smile.

"Something like that. You're right Katara. I will deal with it when the time comes. For right now I need to focus on the needs of the Fire Nation..." Suddenly General Iroh entered the study, slightly huffing from his hurry. "...Uncle? What is it?!"

Iroh eased himself into a large chair with Katara's help. He smiled appreciatively at her. He then turned to Zuko. "We must make preparations nephew. We have some very important guests arriving in a few weeks time."

"Who are these important guests Uncle?" Zuko asked, interest peeked.

"These people..." Iroh chose his words wisely. The letter he'd received was specific on his instructions. "...have news about your mother Nephew." Katara could barely contain her gasp. For two years Zuko had been searching for his mother with little luck. She gazed at her friend, the hope written all over his face.

"Are...are you sure Uncle?" his voice full of remorse. Iroh nodded.

"Yes my nephew. The Grand Blade master will have all the answers you require."

It took The Grand Blade a month to arrive, much to Iroh's relief. He was beginning to think it was a bad idea to give his nephew the hint he had. Almost everyday Iroh was grilled for information by Zuko. The carriage was covered with the White Lotus insignia, the young driver wore a elbow length blue cloak with white trim. Katara shifted nervously beside Zuko and his Uncle. She felt a little like an interloper in this, but both Zuko and Iroh assured her she was welcome. The driver pulled the reigns stopping the dragon-mooses and hopped down. Her form was entirely female as she opened the silk screen back to assist the Grand Blade. An older woman emerged, she wore a head scarf similar to her servant.

As they settled in the study, Zuko felt his palms sweat. What if this was another dead end? What if they came to tell him his mother was dead, again? Iroh finished with serving the tea with his normal decorum. Even Katara seemed completely at ease, but Zuko felt himself leaning towards panic. Katara noted her friends body language and decided to break the ice for him.

"My Lady. About the news you came with..." the woman's hand stopped Katara from continuing. Iroh chuckled.

"The Grand Blade has a question for you Fire Lord." Zuko nodded, doing his best to keep eye contact with the woman's honeyed eyes. Iroh continued. " She wishes to know why it is so important that you find her. A man your age with a country to rule and an heir to produce. Why is finding a single woman more important?"

Zuko felt anger boil through his veins,how dare this woman ask such a question! But held his temper and let it exhale through his breath. "I lost her at such a young age..." Katara extended a hand to her friend, knowing his exact feelings. "...She was my world... losing her was a pain I never wish to relive. I must find her, tell her how sorry I am..." She leaned in again, Iroh repeated. "For what?" Zuko released his held breath, "For not being stronger. If I had not been stronger, she would never of had to leave. She never would have had to do what she did..." He lowered his head in shame, for tears poured freely from his good eye.

"Zuko..." spoke a voice he had not heard in at least twelve years. He glance over to see the golden honeyed eyes he'd stared into for all of his childhood.

"Mom?" he breathed. The eyes smiled as the older woman removed the scarf. The same face of his mother was revealed, though a bit withered and aged by the time that had passed. Her once dark chocolate locks were dull and slightly graying. But still Zuko saw the same beauty he always had. "My son, I did what I did so that you could live. Your grandfather would've killed you in cold blood to make a point..." her hand found the rough skin of his scared eye.

Tears flowed from Lady Ursa's eyes freely as she gazed at her son. Zuko lunged forward and embraced her. "I love you mom. I never got to tell you..."

"I knew Zuko. I always knew..." Iroh kept his unshed tears in check as he handed Lady Katara a handkerchief which she accepted. Ursa pulled away slightly with a smile, "I chose now to make myself known to you, because you're task to rebuild the Fire Nation is nearly completed. We knew it was time to make ourselves known to you once more." Zuko cocked his good eyebrow, "we?" His peripheral vision caught the other woman moving closer into the room. She stopped just behind Iroh and raised her hands to her hood. As it lowered back, dark mocha tresses cascaded down with it. Her cherub like face has also aged. Her light blue eyes shined as she smiled at him. Her caramel skin looked silky smooth. Her white teeth glistened as she spoke. "Hello Zuko." Zuko gaped once more as he rose from holding his mother. "W-Wren." from there his world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

*again just like to say I own nothing! this is fun. chapters are coming slowly but that's cause I have like nine million different designs happening in my brain and i am attempting to stitch them together. any thoughts or comments are appreciated as long as their constructive. I cannot stand people simply saying "this sucks." thank you to everyone who has Favorited this. I appreciate your support! *

Something dragged Zuko back from the world of unconsciousness. He felt his own soft mattress under him, 'so I was brought to my chambers... I fainted in front of my mother... and Wren how embarrassing!" Zuko could feel a dip in the mattress, someone was sitting beside him.

"You had to play games with him! He's worked himself ragged for over two years and you bombard him all at once!" a familiar female voice spoke.

'Mai is here... yes she was returning from Omashu with her family...' Zuko's thoughts were still hazy. The only thing he could concentrate on was the soft pads of a hand on his wrist, checking his vitals. 'Wren...' some how he could tell it was her soft touch.

"Fire Lady Ursa decided it was time, not me Mai..." Wren quipped. "I would have returned sooner otherwise..." Zuko heard her mutter under her breath.

Mai glared at her cousin as she sat over Zuko in his bed. She'd only arrived home a few hours ago, and the capital is bustling with news of the Fire Lady Ursa's return from the dead. Upon her arrival Mai found both the supposedly dead Fire Lady and her beloved to be unconscious from the ordeal. To add insult to it all, her cousin was sitting watch over him.

Wren smoothed Zukos' hair slightly, ignoring the glare her cousin pinned upon her. She would not allow Mai to ruin this time with Zuko. His breathing had evened out, so he was clearly conscious.

"Perhaps you should return in the morning Mai. Zuko is still asleep..."

"You leave Wren. I am his fiancée..." Wren ignored the barb in her heart at that strike. Zuko wanted to fully wake and prevent the two women from bickering further, but if he learned anything from traveling with Aang. Never interrupt a dominance match between women.

"Fire Lady Ursa instructed me to watch over him. I'll not deny my ladies wish..." Wren replied, a little strained. The air was thick with an unspoken rivalry. Finally Mai relented and left the room. Wren released her breath, unaware she'd been holding it. "...you can stop faking now Zuko. She's gone." Zuko cracked an eye at his friend, mirth shining through.

"You always knew when I would fake anything..."

"Especially your smiles..." her own smile chased away the darkness in the room. She brought a wet cloth from the nightstand to sooth his brow. "I'm sorry by the way. It must have been hard enduring your mothers questions. But necessary. Fire Lady..." she paused to smile again. "Your mother wanted to be sure it was the right time to reveal ourselves to you."

"And you?" Zuko asked, wondering the reason behind her muttering earlier. Wren smiled, but her eyes held such sadness that Zuko felt his own heart clench.

"I would have been here to great you upon your return the first time..if I could have."

"What happened..." Zuko began but stopped when Wren hushed him.

"There will be time for questions and answers Zuko. But for now, lets just be happy that family is together again..." somehow tiredness crept upon Zuko and he felt himself drifting away again. With a loud yawn he spoke.

"Promise when I wake up it wont have all been a dream..." but he fell asleep before getting his answer. Wren exhaled gently. She had used her bending to gently coax Zuko into a "forced sleep". Blood bending came in handy she'd found over the years. She stared at him for a moment, her hand gently holding his face over his scar. It still felt warm to her touch, the memories of that day floating to the top of Wren's mind. Gently she patted them down and stood to leave. One last look at Zuko and Wren took her leave. Things would be different in the morning. Zuko was Fire Lord. His mother, acting Fire Lady until he married.

The halls were dimly lit as Wren made her way down to Lady Ursa's room. The older woman sat at the giant vanity preparing for sleep. She turned and smiled at her young attendant. "He woke then?" Wren nodded.

"Yes my lady. No damage. A little frail emotionally but that should pass..." Lady Ursa gave a small knowing smile.

"And you my dear? How is your emotional frailty?" Wren schooled her face to not react. Lady Ursa knew so much more than most about Wren so it did not surprise her to have Lady Ursa ask such a thing.

"It is good to be home My Lady..." Wren spoke, hoping she sounded as sure as she had intended. Fire Lady Ursa stood from her chair and approached Wren.

"Wren let me make myself clear. Appearances say you are my hand maiden. Nothing could be further from the truth. You are family and you must call me Ursa, I'll not budge on that..." Wren smiled slightly.

"How about when it is just us alone my lad...Ursa. I'd be much more comfortable that way." Lady Ursa smiled and nodded in agreement. Wren felt a little lighter, not everything would change over night at least. The two women embraced and Wren bid Fire Lady Ursa goodnight.

Zuko awoke the next morning just before dawn as was normal for him. He was half tempted to enter his mothers rooms as he passed them, to make sure the day before wasn't a dream. He met Uncle in his study along with his mother who was serving Uncle tea. She wore the same style robe he remembered, deep red with golden trim. Her hair was clasped up in the traditional Fire Lady crown. Lady Ursa smiled wickedly at him, "good morning my Lord I do hope your head isn't hurting after your little spell yesterday."

"Ha ha very funny mother and Zuko is fine thank you," Zuko snickered as he accepted the offered tea. Lady Ursa smiled. The trio ate a light breakfast while discussing the celebratory party Iroh was planning. Wren arrived shortly after they had finished. She wore dark knee length pants and a simple tunic top with the same gold trim.

"Do forgive me My lady I did not mean to sleep for so long." She huffed as she sat down next to her.

Lady Ursa smiled and shook her head, "We've made it here in one piece my dear, a little rest is not something to apologize for."

"Lady Ursa is right Wren, like your Lord Zuko, you've worked very hard as the protector of the leader of the order. A lady needs her rest." Iroh said as he offered Wren some tea, who accepted gratefully. She could feel Zuko staring at her, but Wren schooled her face away.

"Good morning Wren," Zuko offered gently. Wren set the cup down and turned to him. Her face was almost stone in her response.

"Good morning Fire Lord Zuko. I trust you slept well?" Lady Ursa knew full well what the young bender was up too. She was attempting to distance herself from Zuko. Ursa smiled into her teacup, young love was always so complicated.

"Yes... thank you," Zuko felt his heart drop slightly. Perhaps they were not longer as close as before. 'Of course not! It's been nearly seven years...' a servant entered hurriedly.

"My Lord, the council is requesting your immediate prescience." Zuko nodded and stood. The council wouldn't simply send a servant to barge in on his family time with no good reason.

"I understand thank you Ming. I'm sorry mother but I have urgent business to attend. I will see you all later..."

"Wren please accompany Fire Lord Zuko to the council chamber..." Wren cast an almost horrified but questioning look at her ladyship. Lady Ursa gave her a knowing smile. "... I wish for you to take notes on whatever this emergency is."

"Mother that is not..."

Lady Ursa stood with all the authority that a Fire Lady should possess. " Zuko, as acting Fire Lady it is my duty to assist you in all matters of state. I have my own things to attend to however for the time being. So for now Wren shall be my eyes and ears in the council room." Her tone left Zuko with no room to argue, he had hoped to keep this issue secret for a little longer. But it seemed his mother wished for no peace.

"Very well mother, as you wish." He walked out and Wren followed silently. Three steps behind him as any servant would. Iroh cast Ursa a questioning glance.

"I take it you know full well what the "emergency" is?" he retrieved his tea from the table in front of him as Ursa walked to the huge bay window. She gazed out at the private gardens, memories of playing with both her children flooded her thoughts for a moment. To stand against this on coming storm, The Fire Nation would need both her progeny to stand together. She smiled and turned to Iroh.

"Please have Lady Katara brought to my personal apartments. I wish to hear the full story on whats happened to my daughter." Iroh nodded and went to do just that. Ursa took the moment of solitude to take a much needed breath. She pulled a scroll from her robe pocket and gazed at the seal. A phoenix rising from the ashes of a dragon. Ozai's message was clear. He would retake what he believed to be his, even if it meant killing his child. Ursa crushed the letter in her delicate but firm hand. She would never let him hurt them. A small tear fell before Ursa could catch it, 'not again.'


	3. Chapter 3

*Its been a while between posts, and I am sorry for those who have been asking for new chapters. I'm getting back into the swing and have two new chapters for you all. please, any reviews or suggestions are appreciated. Enjoy! I own nothing! this is just for fun!*

Zuko could hardly keep himself from growling. Ever since the meeting on Ozai's latest empty threat two weeks ago the council members have been restless. They demand he send troops to the Fire-nation colonies. 'To protect the interests of the Fire-nation...' they had claimed. Zuko knew better. Since the wars end, a lot of the nobles were taking hits to the purse. And what was worse, the warmongers were gaining support. Zuko resisted the urge to hiss. Things seemed bad, there were food shortages, lack of work for returning soldiers but given time things would even out. But War would never be the answer. Wren glanced at Zuko from her parchment. He was tense again, something was bothering him.

'_Not that I blame him, these petty nobles whining because the wars end is cutting into their purses..._' Wren grit her teeth slightly. These nobles were so fat and lazy. Half have never even left the capital let alone the Fire-nation. And they all thought themselves entitled. There were women and children out there begging on the streets. And they dared complain that they made a quarter less on their profits this year. '_Of course your making less. No one is buying munitions. They want food and blankets for their families..._' She clenched her hands so tightly her pen broke. She brushed it away and picked up her spare. Zuko took notice, surprised at Wren's sudden mood change. Normally she was very professional during meetings. And outside of meetings. And just all the time really. Wren was entirely too distant for his liking and Zuko intended to do something about it after this meeting. He decided they both had had enough and stood.

"Enough. Councilman Shin, we have been over this. The colonies are neither assets of the Fire-nation or Earth-kingdom. They have coupled our nations and are a tether of peace. I'll not risk breaking such a fragile truce by sending more troops. In the mean time, we must push to further our trading with the other nations. Not alienate them with talks of soldiers" Councilman Shin was a short, balding, portly old man. One of Ozai's trusted confidants, how he got a spot on the council was a mystery. It seemed he was only there to push Ozai's old agendas.

"The Young Lord is right of course..." Wren glowered from her place beside Zuko. She didn't care for the emphasis on the word young. And by the fire in Zuko's eyes, he didn't either. The council adjourn for the day and Wren saw Zuko loosen slightly but not entirely. Smiling she put away her notes and stood to follow him. He took the side exit which was strange Wren thought. It lead to his private offices. Wren was going over her notes in her head to present to Lady Ursa later when she bumped into Zuko's back.

"Oh My Lord forgive me, I..."

"Wren... what is wrong with you!?" Zuko was shaking. Wren blinked slowly at him. Something seemed off, he wasn't upset over the nobles.

"My Lord if I've offended..."

"Offended? To offend someone, a person would deem speak more than two words at a time. No, Wren. You've left me singed with your stinging indifference .."

"I..." she tried to stay strong. Never had Zuko spoken to her in such a way. He said her actions were causing him pain. But what she hid from her dearest friend was too terrible to tell. Only General Iroh and Lady Ursa knew. Wren shook herself from her thoughts. "...It's complicated Lord Zuko..." In an instant Zuko was right close to her. His strong callused hands gripping her bare shoulders. Wren bit back a small shiver. His honeyed eyes bore into her blue ones with such intensity it was almost like starring into the sun.

"If you call me anything but Zuko from now on Wren. I swear I will..." She could see that Zuko was battling his anger. He gripped her shoulders so tightly, almost like he feared letting her go. Wren could see the anger and confusion in his soul through his eyes. Oh, how she missed his honeyed eyes. But could have their friendship back? Would it be too much to ask that the spirits give her that small kindness. Her past, Wren would prefer Zuko never know. She stared into his molten eyes, chewing her lower lip in thought.

After what felt like an eternity to Zuko she giggled and spoke, "...I will... attempt to be more like before... Zuko..." the way Wren said his name was like trying on an old pair of shoes. He smiled which gave her a little more confidence in the situation. She moved and embraced him which shocked them both. Zuko eased into the hug, the familiarity of it dawning on him as he slid his arms across Wren's back. Wren felt something in her feelings shift as her friend embraced her back. Suddenly Wren felt like she was standing in sand. '_He still smells so good. Like cinnamon and musk..._' Wren quickly diverted such thoughts. They had just reconciled their friendship, no need to complicate it. '._..besides Mai is his betrothed...after what she paid for him..._' As she pulled away Wren felt her inner self combat her rationality. '_And what of your sacrifices?! What you gave so that he would live! Don't you deserve him? Maybe more so!_' She simply beat that thought down as well. They stared at each other for a moment, Wren smiled. "I need to bring Lady Ursa the notes of this last meeting. She wishes to start a widows and orphans home in the city. These "new developments" might hinder her plans..." Zuko nodded and turned away to hide his blush. She was still as beautiful as he remembered... but time had apparently added a few new features. Her slightly more "curvy" form fit perfectly against him. And Zuko felt his inner fire stoke for a moment. Wren took her her leave out of the servants door. '_One step at a time_,' Zuko thought to himself as he stared at her as Wren left. '_I'm a glutton for punishment it seems..._'

Lady Ursa sat down with Katara in her private sitting room. It had become their little tradition these past few weeks. Everyday at noon the two took tea and discussed Azula's condition. Katara sipped the jasmine tea while going over the doctors latest reports. "With my help he was able to determine the two psyches. One might speculate that Azula might have had a twin in the womb..." She paused to take another sip and to allow Lady Ursa to retain the information. "... and the one absorbed the other. But somehow the minds remained. Fascinating really..."

"Yes. Indeed. But can he ascertain as to how permanent this new condition is?" Lady Ursa asked. Sometimes she felt her heart unable to take her daughters fate. She partly blamed herself for leaving her with Ozai. But the other part saw the monster inside her little girl. Ursa didn't know which reason to be more afraid of. Katara shook her head.

"Unfortunately no. It isn't exact. With this new form of bending I can tell you why and how but unfortunately not for how long. I'm sorry Lady Ursa..."

"It's not your fault Katara. I'll know when I see her..."

"Lady Ursa I strongly advise against that. The shock of seeing you alive and well, might cause another break and the other psyche to take over..."

"What better way to find out if its permanent or not? Katara, when your a mother one day you will understand that a mother must do anything within their power to protect her children..." Katara seemed to grow smaller in her chair.

"My mother gave her life to save mine..." Lady Ursa was by her side in an instant with a sad smile and a strong embrace.

"Then you already understand. My daughter as well as my son need me. I must see her..." Katara nodded, trying to hide her concern in the situation.

"Whose going to tell Zuko?" Lady Ursa's eyes held hers for a moment.

"He'll find out when it is time... Katara, I know you know of Ozai's plots. Even confined he is trying to unravel the peace Zuko has worked so hard to build. He doesn't know it, but he will need his sister by his side to weather this storm..."

The muffled sound of approaching feet caught their attention. Lady Ursa stared at Katara, imploring her to understand. Wren entered with her notes in hand. The three women shared a look. Wren couldn't help but feel a bit jealous at Katara's ability to spend so much time with the Fire Lady but Wren was serving as her eyes and ears at the council for the time being.

"My Lady, here are the notes from todays meeting..." she entered and placed them on the table. "... if you require anything else?" Ursa smiled at Wren. She missed the girl dearly, but Zuko needed her keen senses with the Councilmen.

"Yes my dear. Your opinion. Please sit. Tell me what you think the Council is up too?" Ursa stood from Katara and took the chair she had been occupying. Katara glanced at the acting Fire Lady with curiosity. Wren took the empty couch across from Lady Ursa. She sighed.

"Councilman Shin is still dutiful to Ozai's regime. And whats worse he is gaining support, slowly. If Zuko doesn't do something about the rising poverty and food shortages I foresee Shin attempting to stage a revolt to put Ozai back on the throne. Though without the Blue Drake at his side Ozai's power will be limited, but not by much."

"I'm sorry who is the Blue Drake?" Katara asked. Lady Ursa smiled, a mothers smile of pride but with a hint of unease.

"The title of Dragon is only appointed to those who have slain a real dragon. To be bestowed the title Drake, you must master the "official" style of fire-bending." She glanced at Katara with a wink. "But we both know there are more powerful styles out there. Never the less my daughter was given the title Blue Drake at age eight." Katara was in awe a little, she'd always known Azula to be an exceedingly strong bender but apparently this title meant a lot in the Fire-nation.

"She was his greatest asset in the war. T**actician** and warrior, Azula was Ozai's right hand in almost everything. But her current condition..." Wren did not miss the look Katara cast at Lady Ursa, but would investigate it later. "... Ozai has no gift of strategy. He is gift is a silver tongue. And I imagine he's managed to get some of the guards to follow him in prison. The Avatar should've killed him..." Katara focused on Wren for a moment.

"Aang could never take a life. It's against his beliefs." Wren scoffed and stood.

"A selfish notion. He is the Avatar, his personal beliefs have nothing to do with the worlds needs. His job is to provide balance to the world, not further his air-bending ideals on it." Wren felt her blood warming just by speaking about it. Zuko seemed to support Avatar Aangs' decision to spare Ozai, but was it mercy or because Ozai has some sort of information. Katara puffed up all indignantly.

"I think Aang knows more about what best for the world than you. Ozai may have done terrible things but he is still human and all life has meaning." Wren felt the water from a plant pulling towards her. She was so angry at the mere mention of Ozai being remotely human. But before anything more could happen Lady Ursa stepped between the two water-benders.

"This is not a discussion on the past, but on what to do for the future. Wren dear. Please take a purse of gold down to the Pearl district and make sure some of the children can eat a good meal tonight. Katara, lets you and I finish our talk hmm?" her voice was kind as always. But the tone hidden in her smile said that the discussion was over. Katara and Wren just glared but parted ways. Wren slammed the door slightly as she left. Ursa smiled sadly at the portal where her hand maiden had just been. "Do try to understand. Wren has been through more than most in her life."

"I found the Avatar, traveled to both poles and battled the Fire-nation. Delivered babies, healed the injured and helped defeat the Fire Lord. We've all been through a lot my lady. That doesn't give anyone the right to end a life." Lady Ursa smiled at the young water-bender. Her Avatar seemed to save part of her innocence in their journey. But innocence isn't what a person need hold onto. Hope is. And Wren still had that.

"Tell me Katara. Have you ever had to sacrifice something for the ones you love? And I am not speaking of giving up an extra ration or blanket. I mean something entirely from yourself that you will never get back. All to save someone you love. Have you?" Katara pondered the Fire Lady's question. Looking back onto their long journey, nothing they had to do seemed to be as extreme as what Lady Ursa was describing. "Wren... made that kind of sacrifice. And Ozai took almost everything from her. It's not my place to go into details, but Katara believe me. If there are people out there with the right to decide Ozai's fate, Wren is definitely one of them."

"What could he have done to her that would warrant that?" Katara asked, more curious than judgmental at this point. Lady Ursa got a sad look on her face and turned to the door Wren had left from.

"Something that took the kind of innocence. If you truly wish to know, I suggest you ask her. Now, back to the matter of Azula's recovery..." Katara nodded and took up her notes again. But she pondered to herself, what could be so bad that you would wish death upon someone? She had something to think about at least. Perhaps she would ask Wren what happened. Lady Ursa dove back into her daughters diagnosis with increased vigor. Perhaps, she would be able to save her actual daughter as well.


	4. Chapter 4

_*this is the dark chapter. Wren's past. Implied rape. not for the faint of heart. If you don't like it please don't read because i dislike flames of any kind really. reviews and suggestions always appreciated. enjoy. I own nothing!*_

_Wren felt her heart lurch as Lord Ozai took the platform opposite Zuko. _

_ 'Spirits no' she breathed out. Lord Iroh stood just in front of her, he reached back gently to take Wrens' hand. Zuko had no idea whom he was to fight. Azula gave a small chuckle which Wren had to fight her urge to attack the witch. Zukos' shock echoed in through the hall. Wren wished she could run to him. Iroh squeezed her hand half in comfort, half in warning. She could barely hear but judging by the crowds reactions Zuko was refusing to duel. Ozai's attack came swiftly and Wren couldn't stop herself from rushing forward, "ZUKO!"_

She woke with a start. Cold sweat clung to Wren like a second skin. Her heart threatened to leap from her chest. Before she could stop it a sob escaped her. She lay back down an allowed the emotions to run their course. After a moment Wren attempted to untangle herself from her sheets. Once managed she retired to the balcony. The cold night air kissed her skin, Wren listened to the cricket flies sing. That was the day that had changed her life. And the things she'd done since then, Wren wasn't sure Zuko could hear about them. EVER. Sleep wouldn't come tonight. She dressed in simple black cotton pants and red shirt. After braiding her hair, Wren went to the armory. No one would be there this time of night and she would be able to train in peace.

Normally she would've headed to a creek to practice her bending, but the thought of being caught in the palace still sent ice down her spine. For now a poor defenseless practice dummy would have to take the brunt of Wrens' emotion. As she walked, Wren noted the major differences in the look and feel of the palace since last she was there. No more heavy miasma of fear and murder.

'_No more him..._' Wren shook the thought from her mind. Ozai was still very much alive. Just imprisoned for life with his bending stripped from him. Just the very thought of him made Wrens' skin crawl. She shook herself again as she entered the training area. Practice dummies were left out so Wren began her warm ups. As she sparred, Wren pretended not to notice the shadow in the corner. She didn't know what he intended, but he hadn't noticed she'd seen him. Wren inhaled and as he approached from behind, quickly twirled into a strike. The man had fast reflexes and retaliated by grabbing her wrist while using her momentum to slam Wren into a pillar. Not missing a beat Wren kneed him in balls. The man groaned as he hunched down. Giving Wren a chance to use the same movement and drive her knee into which her attackers face.

The would be assassin fell flat on his back. As he landed Wren pinned him with her body atop his chest, a wooden practice dagger her only weapon. "Who sent you?!" The man chuckled slightly and removed his mask. There was nothing special about him. Average man with average looks. Nothing significant to Wrens' memory. But in the mans hand was a golden choker. That was what made Wrens' blood run cold. The large tacky ruby in the middle glowed in the torch light. The assassin put it in her hand with a snicker.

"He's pleased you've returned. And looks forward to seeing you again. He looks forward to watching you fail, the false Fire Lord and that whore will die. The true ruler of the fire nation will reclaim what is rightfully his..." he pulled a fast one and sucker punched Wren in the temple. She rolled off him and the assassin made over to the window. He turned to her, a sneer on his lips. "... Phoenix King Ozai will rise again!" Before Wren regained herself the messenger had disappeared. Numbness was all she felt as Wren stood. The ruby necklace was still in her hand, as heavy as Wren remembered. Memories she'd always suppressed rushed her and she was powerless to hold them back.

_ Zuko lay there motionless. His eye bandages had been changed, Wrens' heart was still racing. The palace physician did all he could but he believed Zukos' eye would never function properly again. Wren wiped away a tear. Her hands still ached from the burns she'd received putting Zuko's cloths out. A glass of water sat on the bed table. The condensation on the glass seemed to mock her. One of her fathers friends, General Jeong Jeong, had once told her water was the element of healing. She had tried before during her secret practices, but Wren had never been able to do it. And yet. She felt compelled to try. _

_ 'Please let this work...' she prayed to whatever spirit would listen. She dipped her fingers and called the water to glove her hand. Even if it didn't work at least the water would help cool his burns. Wren gently placed her water gloved hand over the bandages. The glow from her hand almost startled Wren enough to pull away but she willed herself not to. 'I did it. I can heal him! I can fix..."_

_ "Wren what are you doing?!" Iroh exclaimed. He rushed over and grabbed Wrens' arm to move her. Should anyone witness her water-bending, she would be instantly executed._

_ "I wont let that monster do this to him. I wont let him leave a mark on him," she gritted back, fighting Irohs' attempt to move her. _

_ "And what of Zuko?! Hm? What will he do when he awakens to find you executed for being a water-bender?! I know how you feel Wren, I do but do not do this to Zuko. Do not ask him to live without you..." Wren allowed the glow to stop. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks._

_ "He's banished Lord Iroh and I cannot go with him. He will have to live without me. And I will have to live with whatever Ozai will do to me for my "treason" against him..."_

_Everything rushed past that part. Zuko left on a ship with the promise to return to with the Avatar. The ship sailed out of site Wren waved goodbye as the palace guards surrounded her. She attempted to fight them off, but a young girl armed with a dagger against four fully plated soldiers wasn't much of a fight. Wren was dragged, kicking and screaming before the Fire Lords throne. Her treacherous aunt and uncle stood by the fire lords throne looking smug. Mai stood beside them, devoid of all emotions as usual. At Ozai's feet knelt her father, clearly beaten and tortured. He saw her and lunged against his restraints._

_ "Ozai you lay a hand on her and I swear..." a fireball to his chest silenced him._

_ "FATHER!" Wren attempted to run to him but the guards held firm._

_She let her tears fall freely, but Wren was able to muster a death glare. Suddenly the guard behind her jerked her hair back. A brief flash of gold filled her vision. 'Spirits no!" but the sharp burn of cooling metal on her neck confirmed it. The heavy weight of the gold and large ruby hung on her neck. She was branded as property now. Ozai descended the stairs from his throne. Wren still attempted to fight but the guard held her hair so tight it stung. Ozai gently took her chin so Wrens' eyes met his. They gleamed with delight. Like a child being given a new toy. _

_ He leaned in close to her ear so only Wren would hear his whisper._

_ "Oh what fun I'll have with you my dear..." and the world went dark as a blindfold was forced over Wrens' eyes. There were too many twists and turns for her to keep track of their path. They entered a heavy sounding door to a room that smelled heavily of incense. She was shoved down, Wren prepared for a hard surface. Instead she landed on what felt like an overstuffed pillow. The guards spoke._

_ "This is Fire Lord Ozais' newest addition. He expects all of you to help prepare her for his arrival." With that the large heavy doors closed. _

_ "The girls practically a baby, Lord Ozai likes them young doesn't he?" pondered a womans voice. Wren removed the blindfold and dread filled her heart. About twelve women stood around her, all varying in age the oldest looking about late twenties the youngest a little older than she. All dressed in dresses that barely covered the important parts. All wearing the same necklace that said the same thing, property of Ozai._

_ One of the older ones was riffling through a closet._

_ "I'm sure we have something that will fit her, aha! Perfect!" the woman presented Wren with a two piece dress that would have made a fire priest blush. The top part was two small square pieces of red silk with gold trim that stopped just under her breasts. They were held by a golden chain in the front by her breasts and all the way around to the back. The golden trim tied behind her neck. The skirt was a simple red square design with gold trim, and around her thighs the fabric was cut like a box to leave nothing to the imagination. Finding her voice Wren spoke._

_ "I'm not wearing that! Stay away from me!" All the girls shared a laugh. The oldest one shushed them and knelt in front of her at Wren's level. Wren could see she was much older than she, but still very beautiful. Long dark lashes, chocolate brown hair and green eyes. A rare thing to have in the Fire Nation. Perhaps she was of Earth Kingdom decent._

_ "My dear I don't think you realize where you are. This is Fire Lord Ozais' harem..." her words felt like lead in Wrens' ears. The tears started before Wren realized it. The other women all stared at her with either pity or a feeble attempt at it. The oldest one placed a comforting arm around her. "shhh shhh, it's not all bad. Your safe here. Lord Ozai is an agreeable master..."_

_ "Agreeable. He's a monster..." Wren gritted out. All the other women glanced around nervously._

_ "Don't speak like that, are you trying to get us all beaten!" one girl hissed. Before Wren could retort the oldest one called for peace._

_ "She is new. She will learn the rules quickly. Now go about your duties to prepare her..." the other girls nodded and went to do it. "My name is Seveya, what is yours?" Wren did not wish to converse for fear of forgetting what little she could remember of the way here. The woman Seveya began to gently comb her hair. Her voice was soft and gentle. She moved slowly with no hostile intent. Wren felt no need to run or stop whatever she was doing. Seveya continued." I know what you are thinking, trust me. This room is probably more guarded than the treasury. No girl has ever escaped from this place..."_

_ "I am no ordinary girl," Wren muttered. Seveya smiled, she liked this girls spark._

_ "Young one there are only two ways out of the harem. Disinterest or death." She took a comb offered by one of the other girls and tucked some of Wren's hair back. "I take it you are a nobleman's daughter, such lovely hair. So you've never lain with a man?" _

_ Seveya took Wrens' soft blush as a yes. Gently with her pinky she dabbed some perfume behind Wren's ears. "You probably think he wont arouse you. He will..." the look of doubt Wren cast her steeled Seveya's like of the girl. "... its all stimuli. You're body will react if touched in the right manor. You will be aroused,but it has no feelings attached to it. Your heart isn't in it, so don't feel ashamed of what happens in there. He thrives on the fact that you don't want it. Gets off on it. The more you fight him the more he enjoys himself." Wren smiled to herself as she stood and allowed them to put the "dress" on her. As Seveya latched the golden chain around her, she still spoke. _

_ "I know what your thinking, but if you don't fight he will beat you. We have lost girls to his anger before. I can tell by your eyes, you have a spark. Just remember he can have your body, but he can't take your heart..." They all stepped back and admired their handy work. Wren turned to mirror, attempting to hide her skin with her arms. She kept her fist over her heart. Seveya smoothed her hair and stood behind her in the mirror. The two women locked eyes._

_ "My name is Wren." Seveya smiled._

_ "A strong name. It means resourcefulness in the Water Tribe culture. You will need that young one. To be resourceful, is to survive." With a guard Seveya lead Wren just out of the main room and down the hall to the bedchamber. The guard opened it and practically shoved Wren through then slammed the door. _

_ The room she was led into was dimly lit. Ozai sat on the bed, his waist wrapped in red silk. He drank from a golden chalice as Wren was forced inside. He peered at her like a sparrow-hawk would its prey. Wren pressed herself back against the door. She felt trapped like a elephant-rat. His cocky smirk as he stood caused Wrens' skin to crawl. A glint of metal sailed through the air to her. She caught the small dagger with ease. _

_ " I enjoy a challenge my dear. Try to wound me if you can..." He never got to finish because Wren attacked with all she was worth. Ozai back stepped her downward slash, then sidestepped her upward slice. It was like a twisted dance, Wren could tell the sick bastard was enjoying himself. She'd slash and he'd sidestep. She'd stab and he would block. Finally he left an opening, using both hands Wren made a left stab towards his heart. Ozai barely caught it and she reveled in his slightly shocked face. He hissed when the tip of the blade made a small cut in his chest, above where his heart was. Unfortunately Ozai's anger gave him fuel to overpower her. With all his strength, Ozai threw her onto the bed, dagger flying from her hand. Like lightening she felt his weight on top of her. Wren let out a scream of rage and frustration as she continued to fight him off. He was able to pin her arms above her head. He huffed slightly winded but the enjoyment in his smile frightened Wren slightly. _

_ "You almost pierced my heart, I haven't had this much fight in years. You might be my new favorite, pet."_

_ Wren spat in his face, "a black withered thing without pity." _

_ He left her spit but used his hands to bind Wren with the belted cuffs on the headboard. Once done he bent down to kiss her neck. Wren attempted to hide it but Ozai used his hands to move her head. His lips hit Wrens' salty skin and she just prayed for death. Nothing he was doing she wanted, but her body was betraying her in the worst possible way. There was pleasure in the touch, but Wren expected this. Wren let out a small cry of pain. Ozai had removed her "shirt" and was fondling her breast hard. His panting was sickening. _

_ "You're so soft pet. So new. Never been touched before, what a fool Zuko was..." Wren jerked her knee into him at the mention of Zuko. Ozai groaned but regained quickly. He growled at her and in one swift motion stuck her face. Wrens' face stung like a million hopper-bees had stung her. Still she held firm._

_ "You are not half the man Zuko is..." she spoke through the blood in her mouth. Ozais' rage was hardly held in. His hands moved down her legs and Wren heard the distinct sound of fabric ripping._

_ "Well pet, I'll just have to show you what a real man does." After that moment Wren blacked out. When she came too when one of the other harem girls came into release her. It was the oldest one, Seveya. She assisted Wren back to main living room where all the others where. They had food and a hot bath waiting for her. They eased her in, the hot water stung against her skin. Seveya ordered some tea and urged Wren to drink. When she refused she stared into Wrens' eyes._

_ "Wren it was your first time but we want to keep you safe..." Wren realized what she was saying and downed the whole cup flat, holding it out for more. A sad smile graced Seveyas' face. "One will suffice my girl. Get some rest, we never know who'll go next..." All the women slept in the middle of the room together. Wren thought it strange but after what had just happened to her, Wren was grateful for the comfort. As she fell asleep beside Seveya Wren thought of Zuko, praying he was safe. _

_ 'Ozai can have my body, but he will never have me...' _

Wrens' bare feet slapped loudly against the marble floors. Her breath was heavy in her lungs and her heart was pounding her chest. '_Lady Ursa!_' she chanted in her head, over and over. Wren feared for her mistresses safety. The guards outside of Lady Ursa's room where still at attention, but startled by Wren's sudden appearance. Wren was panting,"Has anyone entered?"

The guards had no time to answer, Wren burst through the doors. Lady Ursas' common room was clear but Wren rushed to the bed chamber. The Fire Lady woke slightly startled, a small throwing knife aimed at her, for which Wren was grateful.

"Wren my dear, whats wrong?" Lady Ursa asked. She stood up from bed and placed a robe on.

"I-I-I..." Wren stuttered, not entirely sure how or where to begin.

"My dear you look like you've seen a ghost..." Lady Ursas' voice fell short once she saw what Wren held in her hand. The guards behind Wren stood confused. "Please leave us." Lady Ursa commanded. Both guards left, knowing better than to argue with the Fire Lords mother. "Wren, whats happened?"

"I was in the training room..." Wren began.

"Another nightmare?"

"Yes, and this would be assassin attacked me. I easily disarmed him but he held this up..." Wren realized she was still holding it and dropped it like it were poison. "...and I just froze. Then he went on to say that Ozai would rule again. Th-that you and Zuko would be killed..." Wren felt her legs turn to jelly and threaten to fall. Lady Ursa caught her and the two lay on the cool floor together. Lady Ursa held Wren close and smoothed her hair with coos of comfort.

"Ozai presumes much. To make such a claim..."

"I wont fail you Ursa, I swear by the spirits I wont let him hurt you like..." Wren sobbed into Lady Ursa's shoulder. She pressed Wren closer.

"Zuko is too strong to succumb to Ozai. Wren... what happened to him was not your fault..."

She sobbed harder. Wren felt Lady Ursa shake her head.

"Shhh shhh its alright..." Lady Ursa used calming noises as Wren continued to sob. She gently rocked her till Wren passed out from the sheer exhaustion. Gently she laid Wren down on a floor pillow and added a blanket. Lady Ursa went to the sitting room off her room and summoned a servant with the pull cord. Once the servant arrived Lady Ursa asked them to please wake General Iroh, she had something urgent to discuss with him. As she waited Ursa's mind was a storm. She would not allow Ozai to destroy what her son had worked so hard to repair. Iroh entered a moment later, she turned to her oldest friend with a smile. "Send out the sparrow-doves. I believe its time the order be involved with the rebuilding of the Firenation."


End file.
